


Rosso vermiglio

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non potrebbe l'oceano queste mani a me lavar! (Tratto dal Machbet di Verdi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso vermiglio

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 28 maggio-5 giugno 2014  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Più di un’epoca (post-Malnadrini, Harry a Hogwarts e post 7° anno)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Non potrebbe l'oceano queste mani a me lavar! (Tratto dal Machbet di Verdi)  
>  **Parole/pagine:** 1.920 parole, 4 pagine.  
>  **Nota 1 :** Storia scritta per l’iniziativa “La Sfida olimpica”, specialità Nuoto (storie d’acqua).  
>  (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=12471301#entry104574315> ) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8626845> ) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.  
>  **Nota 2:** Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Il regalo più desiderato” (n. 48) e “Notte d’argento” (n. 49).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

  
Il getto d’acqua scendeva con forza dal rubinetto inondando con impeto le sue mani.  
Acqua limpida e fresca.  
La piccola cascata scorreva veloce tra le sue lunghe dita sottili, avvolgeva con irruenza il palmo ed il dorso e spruzzava rapidi schizzi, gocce di sangue vermiglio, lungo le pareti dell’ampio lavabo del suo laboratorio nel sotterraneo.  
Severus osservava come ipnotizzato il rivolo rosso scendere dalle sue mani e congiungersi sul fondo della candida conca con altri rigagnoli dello stesso intenso colore. Andavano a formare una mutevole pozza, che, nell’incessante scorrere dell’acqua cristallina e nello strofinarsi continuo delle sue dita sulle incrostazioni, variava di colore, passando dalla pura trasparenza dell’acqua alle ondate rosse che colavano dalle sue mani intorbidendo quell’innocenza che, di nuovo, tornava a regnare incontrastata al successivo fiotto di acqua pulita.  
Con un lungo sospiro il mago sfregò con energia gli ultimi residui dalle sue unghie e un nuovo torrente, come sangue ribollente, si riversò a contaminare la limpidezza dell’acqua.  
Nella sua mente si affollarono mille altre immagini simili che tornarono in vita potenti dal suo passato, richiamate dalla visione di quel torbido fiume rosso che sembrava increspare senza fine la trasparenza dell'acqua.  
Proprio come la prima volta, tanti anni prima, in un’altra vita.  
Eppure lo ricordava come se stesse accadendo proprio in quell'istante, con lo stesso carico di colpa nascente, mentre il rimorso lo attanagliava e sentiva l'anima lacerarsi a quel primo assassinio che avrebbe dovuto spalancargli le porte di uno splendido ed inarrestabile futuro.  
Invece era sprofondato in un abisso infernale.  
   
_Il piccolo torrente scorreva impetuoso ai suoi piedi, gelido nell'autunno che andava mutandosi nel rigido inverno da cui non sarebbe più emerso. Era accovacciato sul greto, le ginocchia conficcate nel fango quasi ghiacciato; le braccia erano tese verso l'acqua che avvolgeva le sue mani, le dita blu ormai irrigidite dal freddo. Ma il giovane mago era ossessionato e continuava a vedere il sangue arrossare senza posa le acque in quell’alba livida, intorbidirle con le sue orribili colpe ed insozzandole con il terribile errore che solo in quel tragico momento si rendeva di aver commesso._  
_Era lì ormai quasi da mezz'ora, le mani immerse nel gelido torrente a guardare inebetito la sua innocenza scivolare via, sciogliersi e sfaldarsi nelle acque in volute sottili e poi perdersi per sempre nel rosso di quel sangue di cui, per la prima volta, quella notte si era macchiato._  
_Per dimostrare d'essere degno di quell'orrendo Marchio che ancora pulsava rovente sul suo avambraccio sinistro, inchiodandolo per sempre all'oscurità dai macabri riverberi di sangue._  
_Per rincorrere la vendetta ed il potere, perdendo per sempre se stesso e ciò che davvero contava, che ora urlava disperato dalla sua più profonda intimità, bruciato dall'oscurità che penetrava da quella prima orrenda lacerazione della sua anima ormai perduta._  
_Il tempo passava mentre l'acqua scorreva ghiacciata tra le sue dita, irrimediabilmente sporche di sangue agli occhi di un giovane mago che sapeva di non poter più tornare indietro: neppure l'acqua di tutti gli oceani avrebbe potuto ripulire le sue mani! **[1]**_

Severus sospirò ancora respingendo con forza quel ricordo e con stizza sfregò con più energia quell'ultimo granello che, ostinato, si era incastrato sotto l’unghia e dal quale continuava a scaturire inarrestabile quel rosso torrente ribollente di rimorsi che lo riportava senza scampo indietro al suo passato di colpe.  
Quante volte, troppe, aveva dovuto lavarsi le mani dal sangue innocente che aveva versato!  
Eppure... altre volte, in tempi non di molto successivi a quel primo, orribile e colpevole ricordo, il sangue sulle sue mani aveva significato vita e non più morte, in quel lungo e doloroso percorso di redenzione che aveva intrapreso tanti anni prima e che lo aveva condotto dove si trovava ora.  
Il mago ricordava tutto ed ogni macabro particolare era perfettamente nitido, vergato con il sangue nella sua memoria: ogni morte che aveva inflitto ed ogni vita che era riuscito a salvare. Ed anche tutte le vite che aveva dovuto spegnere in una silente morte pietosa, scevra da ogni dolore, quando non aveva avuto alcuna altra scelta. E quelle alla cui straziante fine aveva dovuto assistere impotente, lacrime roventi di rimorso a bruciare le sue guance sotto l'impassibile maschera d'argento che lo rendeva uguale alle altre bestie feroci che lo circondavano.

_Era rimasto a lungo il sangue sulle sue mani, in quella notte lontana, insieme al timore di essere scoperto: ma non era per sé che aveva paura, non più, ormai. La sua giovane vita adesso era destinata solo a ripagare le sue colpe ed i suoi errori e non aveva più alcuna importanza, se non nella misura in cui poteva proteggere Lily e la sua famiglia._  
_Era per l'anziano Babbano gravemente ferito che era molto preoccupato, e per la giovane nipote terrorizzata che era riuscito a sottrarre alle violenze del branco con l'orrido pretesto di reclamarla solo per sé, schifoso premio per poche parole di una profezia rivelate al suo Signore, che avrebbero presto distrutto l'amore e la sua stessa esistenza._  
_Le loro vite, invece, era riuscito a salvarle, mentre il sangue del vecchio si rapprendeva tra le sue dita sottili e la profonda ferita si rimarginava alla perfezione grazie alla sua potente magia._  
_Ricordava bene lo sguardo della giovane strega nata Babbana, il muto terrore nelle iridi azzurre che si fondeva con il più totale sconcerto mentre osservava la magra figura nera, i lunghi capelli corvini a celare il volto pallido e teso, china sul corpo di suo nonno a compiere insperati gesti di salvezza. Quando i loro sguardi si erano infine incontrati, un lampo di speranza era nato negli occhi chiari della ragazza e si era riflesso nel nero abisso dei suoi, per svanire infine nell'oscurità della sua anima ormai irrimediabilmente perduta._  
_Dopo averli portati infine al sicuro, rimase per un tempo infinito a fissarsi le mani, le lunga dita sottili e pallide piene di sangue: l'odore ferroso e dolciastro che aveva impregnato anche le sue vesti lo prendeva alla gola e lo nauseava._  
_Muto e immobile fissava il sangue, ripetendosi che non aveva ucciso nessuno, ma continuando a sentirsi l'assassino che era stato, l'assassino che sapeva sarebbe dovuto tornare ad essere ogni volta che non fosse riuscito a sfuggire a quell'infernale condanna che lui stesso aveva liberamente scelto, nemmeno due anni prima, credendola la sua migliore opportunità._  
_Chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri a nascondere il volto pallido mentre un lungo tremito attraversava il suo corpo magro; nella sua mente risuonava una musica cupa ed ossessiva e le stesse tetre parole udite alcuni mesi prima in un teatro Babbano rimbombavano ora disperate nella sua testa: no, nemmeno l’acqua dell’oceano avrebbe mai potuto lavare via quel sangue dalle sue mani **[2]**, né in quel momento né mai._  
_E Severus pianse, quella notte, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo; pianse tutta la sua angoscia e la sua disperazione, pianse il rimorso atroce delle sue colpe e pianse il terrore di perdere Lily… e se stesso. E le lacrime bagnarono le sue dita tremanti e sciolsero il sangue rappreso, lacrime di sangue e rimorso colarono lente sulle sue mani abbandonate inerti ai lati del corpo e caddero a terra, rosse gocce di una pioggia densa di orrende colpe e strazianti rimorsi._

Molto spesso, negli anni seguenti, Severus aveva visto il sangue delle sue colpe insozzare anche le gocce pure della pioggia.  
Le osservava scendere lente sul vetro della finestra, in silenzio ed immobile nella tetra oscurità della sua personale notte; e le gocce riflettevano il rosso del terrore che rigava di lacrime miste a sangue il volto di povere vittime che imploravano una pietà che non aveva avuto.  
Chiudere gli occhi e serrarli forte non cancellava il passato, non tacitava le agghiaccianti urla di dolore che continuavano a rimbombare nella sua mente sommergendo il muto ringraziamento di chi comprendeva il dono di una morte pietosa, regalata come se fosse una tortura più crudele di altre. Oppure lo sguardo attonito di chi si risvegliava dall’incubo ritrovandosi vivo, stretto tra le sue braccia, in un lago di sangue dove, però, non c’era più dolore né morte.  
Quel sangue che, davanti all’abisso privo di speranza dei suoi occhi neri, continuava a scorrere in lacrime indifferenti sul vetro della finestra nella furia dei temporali estivi, o nella lenta monotonia della pioggia autunnale e perfino nei frizzanti acquazzoni primaverili che riportavano la vita nella natura intorno al mago, ma non nel suo cuore ormai deserto ed abbandonato da ogni speranza.  
Gocce di pioggia che come lacrime di sangue colpevole cadevano anche sulla Tomba Bianca, ricoprendo con un’onda rossa quel marmo bianco troppo lontano ed irraggiungibile per un ignobile assassino, per un oscuro traditore.  
Così le lacrime scorrevano in silenzio sul suo volto pallido, muta espressione di un dolore che non aveva fine e non poteva avere consolazione né condivisione.  
Cosa non avrebbe dato, nel corso di quel lungo anno in cui aveva interpretato l’odiosa parte del Preside dei Mangiamorte, per potersi inginocchiare davanti a quel candido marmo e sfiorarlo piano con la punta delle dita, quasi a cercare un impossibile conforto dal suo unico amico, dalla sola persona che aveva creduto in lui! Invece erano solo le gocce di pioggia che bagnavano la tomba, mentre le lacrime dell’assassino dovevano rimanere segrete e negate, fuoco liquido che bruciava le sue guance sempre più scavate dalla tensione e dall’odio che lo circondava, soffocandolo ogni giorno sempre di più.  
   
Ma altre lacrime, poi, avevano sovvertito la realtà e mutato la morte in vita.  
Lacrime fatate, puri cristalli d’amicizia che Fanny aveva pianto sullo squarcio aperto nel suo collo dalle zanne avvelenate di Nagini, lacrime preziose, trasparenti e colme di luce; si erano mischiate al suo sangue regalandogli una nuova vita che non era per niente certo di meritare.  
Altre meravigliose lacrime, poi, d’amore e di perdono, erano giunte inattese al San Mungo, al suo risveglio, lasciandolo dapprima incredulo e, infine, convincendolo poco a poco che anche lui aveva ancora diritto a vivere e ad essere felice, ad amare e ad essere amato.  
Un dolce sorriso innamorato dischiuse lieve le labbra sottili del mago mentre l’ultima ombra rossa dell’ostinato pigmento di cinabro[3] svaniva sul fondo del lavabo portando via con sé il suo doloroso passato.  
Doveva prestare molta attenzione, la prossima volta, affinché nel polverizzare il prezioso cristallo di cinabro cinese, rosso lacca, nulla più si insinuasse ancora sotto le sue unghie; del resto, il pigmento ottenuto dalla finissima polvere, più e più volte lavata e trattata con la magia al fine di togliere ogni tossicità del mercurio, era di un bellissimo ed intenso tono di rosso ed era l’elemento indispensabile per preparare il rossetto vermiglio che la sua Elyn prediligeva.  
Mentre le ultime gocce d’acqua stillavano dal tubo ed il ricordo del suo passato gorgogliava lento allontanandosi nelle tubature di scarico, Severus chiuse il rubinetto e si asciugò le mani, perfettamente pulite, il sorriso sulle labbra che già pregustavano quelle d’un bel rosso vermiglio della donna le cui lacrime d’amore e di perdono avevano cambiato la sua vita.  


  


* * *

  
[1] Verdi, Macbeth, Atto I, Scena Quattordicesima: Non potrebbe l'oceano queste mani a me lavar!

  
[2] Verdi, Macbeth, Atto I, Scena Quattordicesima: Non potrebbe l'oceano queste mani a me lavar!

  
[3] Il cinabro è un minerale dall'aspetto rossiccio noto già ai Greci (gr. Κιννάβαρι). Si tratta di solfuro rosso di mercurio e in esso si riconoscono i due elementi basilari dell’alchimia: lo zolfo e il mercurio. Il cinabro ha pertanto rivestito un’importanza essenziale nel pensiero alchemico, rivestendo un ruolo di primaria importanza anche nelle tecniche di longevità e di ricerca dell'immortalità. Il pigmento pittorico possiede un buonissimo potere colorante ed un eccezionale potere coprente.  
 


End file.
